Dive Into The Unknown
by Hunbles
Summary: Kevedd with a gender bent Double D. Edda has her two best friends who would do anything for her, her cactus, and her hat. She was happy and comfortable but what happens when a certain jock decides to make an appearance? I hope you guys like it. Please comment and vote if you do c:
1. Chapter 1

"Double D!" The silence that usually filled my home was interrupted by my two best friends. My eyes snapped opened and I immediately got up, fearing that they'd break something. Swinging my legs out of bed, I instantly reached for my hat before making my bed. Glancing at my clock, I was caught by surprise that they managed to wake up before me. I stretched a little bit before wondering what motivated Eddy and Ed to get up so early on a Saturday morning. My bedroom door swung open and the handle hit the wall with a loud bang. I cringed and looked at my two friends with annoyance, they didn't have a gentle bone in their body. "What's taking you so long, Sockhead? I called you like a hour ago!"

I rolled my eyes. Eddy loved to over exaggerate. "Good morning, Eddy. Good morning to you too, Ed."

"Double D!" Ed roughly picked me up and spun around. I laughed and halfheartedly swatted his arm to put me down. "Eddy says you're going to make us some buttered toast!"

"Sure I will, Ed, right after I do my morning routine." The boys followed me to my bathroom. Eddy taking a seat on the edge of the tub while Ed planted himself on the ground with a comic book shoved in his face.

"I heard last night in detention that Shovel Chin's throwing a party tonight and we're gonna be there."

I looked at Eddy, surprised. "Kevin actually invited us to one of his parties?"

"Well no but that's not going to stop us, Double D. I've a got plan." I somewhat listened to Eddy's elaborate plan while I finished freshening up. I nodded my head every once in a while just for his sake but then there was a knock at the door.

"Excuse me, Eddy. Someone's at the door." I subconsciously adjusted my hat before dashing out of the bathroom, not wanting to make whoever it was at the door wait for too long. He looked annoyed, having been interrupted but nonetheless he and Ed trailed after me towards the door.

"Be careful, Double D. What if it's aliens here for our butter!" Ed clutched on to my arm.

"That's highly unlikely, Ed." I laughed, gently tugging my arm out of his grasp. I did wonder who it could be though. Visitors that weren't Ed and Eddy were rare for me. I swung the door open and was definitely caught by surprise. "Salutations Kevin, what can I do for you today?" I politely smiled at him. I looked up and was held captivate by his green eyes. Dazed and distracted, my face grew pink when I realized I had been staring at him.

"Can I talk to you outside for a sec?" Kevin's eyes flickered from me to Ed and Eddy before returning back to me. He looked nervous but maybe was my eyes playing tricks on me. What in the world could Kevin be nervous about?

"Oh! Yes of course." I stepped outside and gently shut the door behind me. "How can I help you?"

"So dorkalette-" There was a cough from behind him. I switched my attention from Kevin on to what it could have been. I tried to lean forward to see what it was but Kevin stepped in front of me and smiled. "I wanted to know if you wanted to come to my party tonight."

I couldn't believe my ears, my mouth fell open. Shock couldn't fully explain what I felt. "I-I'd love to, Kevin."

"Cool-" Kevin smiled.

"But only if Ed and Eddy can as well." I quickly added in my one condition before he could say anything else.

Kevin sighed and ran his hand down his face. There was no way I'd go to a party without my two best friends. We came as a package, it was all of us or none at all. I looked at Kevin hopeful. "Alright, they can come too. I should have known you wouldn't go anywhere with the other two dorks."

My face grew into a large smile while my hands clapped together in excitement. Wait until I told Eddy. "Oh thank you, Kevin! You have nothing to worry about. I'll make sure that they behave, I promise."

"I'll come pick you up at seven."

I looked at him, confused. "That's unnecessary, Kevin. I know where your house is."

"I'm picking you up at seven, dorkalette." He said it once more before walking back towards his house. I watched Nathan appear from behind the corner and clap Kevin on the back before I was pulled back into the house.

"What was that with jughead, Double D? Since when were the two of you friends?" Eddy looked at me suspiciously.

"I'll have you know, Eddy, that I've always thought that Kevin and I have always had some sort of friendship but if you must know he just invited us to his party tonight. Thank you." I crossed my arms and glared up at Eddy for being just plain rude.

It was time for Eddy's mouth hang open. "What? Shovel Chin finally came to his sense and invited us?"

"Well actually he invited me but I refused to go without my best friends so you're welcome, Eddy. Looks like we won't need your plan after all."

"Way to go, Double D! Working your feminine wilds on him." Eddy grinned, pointing to all of me.

Confused by what he meant, I looked down and noticed that I was still in my pajamas which was pretty revealing. It was an odd combination to put together but I liked it. My bunny onesie had been swopped out for a gruesome zombie t-shirt I received from Ed a few Christmases ago and pink shorts I got from Eddy. "Good heavens!" I pulled my bean over my face and sank to the floor. This was absolutely embarrassing. I was completely indecent in front of Kevin. My face heated up under my hat.

"Double D, can I have some buttered toast now?" Ed whined, pulling the fabric away from my face gently.

"Come on Double D, it's not that serious besides we're starving." Eddy chimed in.

I slowly nodded, Eddy was right. It didn't matter, no not at all. It was totally fine, yup. I shook my head and made my way to the kitchen to make us some breakfast.

"Now that we got the party covered, the only thing left would be what to wear." Eddy pointed his half eaten piece of bacon at my face. "What are you going to wear, Sockhead?"

"How could I possibly know, Eddy? I was just invited an hour ago." I laughed.

"You could be like her, Double D." Ed stopped inhaling his food just for a minute to shove the cover of his comic book in my face. I cringed once I registered the skimpy skin tight outfit of the damsel in distress was sporting.

I gently lowered it out of my line of sight and look at Ed apologetically. "Sorry Ed but that's not really my style and it's hardly appropriate."

Ed stared at me blankly before nodding. "You're prettier anyway."

I smiled at him before going back to my breakfast. There was a moment of silence between the three of us but it was a comfortable one. Having these two next to me was where I was mostly comfortable.

"I've got it!" Eddy's sudden outburst scared me. The piece of toast that was in my hands was now on the floor.

"Eddy!" I glared at him before going to clean up the mess. I take it back, it was where I was usually comfortable.

"Come on Lumpy! I know what we're going to wear!" Eddy practically jumped over the table and started to drag Ed to the front door.

"You guys are leaving already? I was hoping we could hang out a little bit."

"We're going to a high school party, Double D! We have to be ready. I have to show the ladies what they've been missing out on. And you know in your case, show the guys your you know…what we wear matters! We have to be suave or you know pretty." I smiled at Eddy's efforts to keep the conversation relevant to me due to our anatomical differences.

"I suppose it's fine since this so important to you."

"Thanks Double D." Ed and Eddy each gave me a hug before running off towards Eddy's house.

After they left, I went back upstairs, allowing my mind to wander for a bit. Eddy did have a point. This was going to be my first high school party I've actually been invited to. It's be a shame to waste an opportunity to mingle with my fellow youths. It was always good to dress to impress, though I strongly believed in not judging a book by it's cover. However I knew how someone looked was an important feature in whether you should talk to them or not.

I blushed when my mind drifted on to the topic of flirting and boys. I shook my head, that would end up being disastrous besides I doubted anyone saw me in that kind of light anyway. It'd be best to just blend in and maybe participate in a few party games while keeping an eye on the two trouble makers. We wouldn't want to get kicked out.

I nodded, happy with my decision, and glanced at the clock. I had some time to go do my errands before having to get ready for the party.

-;-;-;-;-

I stood in front of my mirror, please with my choice of clothing. A dark red cashmere sweater with a white collar and a modest black skirt with stockings underneath was an appropriate choice. I smiled, brushing off the imaginary dust on my skirt. Just as I was slipping on my shoes, there was a knock at the front door. Kevin was here.

I jogged downstairs, still thinking about how unnecessary this was. I've known where he's lived for years now and found no difficulty in simply just walking over. However I had to admit, it was a very sweet gesture for him to want to escort me to his party. Leaving a high school party unattended probably wasn't the best idea though but Kevin didn't seem to mind.

"Good evening, Kevin! Just allow me to lock the door and we can be on our way." I said as I tucked my keys away in my skirt pocket. I turned around and found my face only a couple inches from Kevin's. His piercing green eyes bore into mine, completely dazzling me. The longer we looked at each other, the more nervous I got. I could feel the heat rise to my face and I felt more self conscious of my appearance. "Um Kevin, we should get going now. Everyone must be worried about your disappearance." I squeaked , looking at my shoes.

He smiled at me and gently took my hand. "Yeah, let's go." In the short distance we walked, the only thing I could think about were our hands. It was the first time, someone of the opposite gender had ever held my hand besides Ed and Eddy but they were usually dragging me somewhere. This was surprising really pleasant. I looked down to our hands and noticed how much larger Kevin's hand was compared to mine. It wrapped itself around mine, giving me an odd sense of safety. I smiled to myself, honestly enjoying this form of contact.

I was so caught up in my thoughts, I didn't even realize that we had arrived until a loud bang against the front window scared me. I snapped my head up and saw Ed pressed against the glass.

"Look Double D! Rolf brought some of his chickens!" Ed informed me.

"Good lord, Ed! You take your mouth off the glass this instant! Do you realize how much bacteria could be on that?" I was going to rush over to him but remembered that I was still with Kevin. I cleared my throat and smiled at him, gently removing my hand from his. "It was very kind of you to invite and then escort me to your party, Kevin. I do appreciate it but if you will please excuse me, it seems like I have a friend to attend to." Without even waiting for a response, I ran inside to find Ed and stop him from creating a mess.

Upon getting inside, I was engulfed by a sea of teenagers. It seemed as if Kevin had invited all of Peach Creak High School to his party. I weaved through the crowd, trying to find Ed or Eddy before they could do any damage to Kevin's house. Shouting their name was useless because of the volume of the music so I settled with just walking around. The longer I walked, the more lost I felt but thank the heavens I was able to find Eddy.

"Eddy! I'm so happy I found you. Have you seen Ed?"

"Haven't seen him, Sockhead." Eddy uncharacteristically mumbled, not even bothering to look up at me. He just stared into his cup, not even a little bit excited to be at the party.

Frowning, I leaned against the wall next to him. "What's wrong Eddy?"

"Nothing, Sockhead."

"Eddy." I nudge him with my elbow. "You know better than to try to hide something from me. You know I'll find out sooner or later."

"Maybe I'm not so hot with the ladies, Double D. Half the girls here wouldn't even look at me. The other half act like they didn't even see me." I frowned, upset with his lost confidence. I was sure it couldn't be true. I looked up and began to scan the room to find someone just to prove him wrong while I noticed Nazz looking our way. Well actually she was actually looking more towards Eddy but our eyes met and she smiled at me. I smiled back , waving at her a little.

"You know Eddy, I don't think you looked very hard. You seemed to have caught someone's eye."

"Who?" Eddy instantly perked up. I already see his ego inflating again.

"Nazz." I laughed as his face paled. Eddy's always had a crush on her but every time he had the chance to even just talk to her, he'd nervous an make a fool of himself. "Go get her, Eddy." He needed a little push and who better to give him one other than me? With whatever strength I could muster up, I pushed Eddy towards her.

Not wanting to put Eddy under the pressure of having someone watching him, I decided to observe the commotion around me instead. There were various activities going on, some more appropriate than others. I let my eyes wonder from group to group, seeing who I could recognize from school. I was so accustom to watching what a high school party looked like on television and what I imagined it to be, actually seeing what it was was different.

It was a whole lot messier.

There were drinking contests with what I could assume was alcohol. How they obtained it was a mystery to me, seeing as the host was underaged. There was people kissing in every available space and a large quantity of inappropriate dancing. I looked over to Eddy and saw him actually hitting it off with Nazz which made me feel better. At least someone was having a nice time. After a few more minutes, I started to question why I was even here to begin with since both of my friends were doing just fine without needing me to supervise.

I contemplated whether to go find Kevin and thank him for the experience before excusing myself. The boys would do just fine on their own and if I was needed, I was only a few houses away. Besides I was certain I could find an interesting documentary to watch instead of standing here all night. I played the different scenarios in my mind on how I could thank Kevin and I was just about to make up my mind when someone approached me.

"Do you want something to drink?" Kevin held up two cups in his hands, gesturing one of them towards me. I stared at the amber colored beverage, trying to figure out if it was alcohol just by its cosmetic properties. "Its just apple juice, dorkalette. I know you don't drink."

I smiled at him. "Thank you for your consideration, Kevin. I was actually very perched." I took a sip and true to his word, it was just juice.

"So how's the party?" Kevin casually leaned against the wall with me.

I bit my lip, quickly deciding if I should tell him that I'd much rather be at home. "Its interesting I guess but to be honest with you, Kevin. Its not my cup of tea, I don't feel like I belong here."

"You look like you belong here."

What did you guys think? Please let me know, your feedback is always appreciated c:


	2. Chapter 2

I was taken back by his words. He had to be joking. "How?"

"Well you're a girl-." He started.

I rolled my eyes and laughed, that was being pointed out a lot lately. "Point noted." I teased, smiling at him.

He shook his head, smiling. "Let me explain, will you? You're a cute girl and cute girls like you belong at parties like this so they can meet guys like me without having her two dorks interrupting while I sweep her off her feet."

"Kevin! Come play seven minutes in heaven with us!" I looked over, too embarrassed to look Kevin in the eyes after that. I was relieved but also disappointed that Kevin's attention shifted somewhere else. I shook my head, I shouldn't feel anything but relief. Kevin didn't actually like me in that kind of way. He was just under the influence of alcohol, he had to be. As much as I wanted to deny it, I couldn't stop the feeling of disappointment that sank to the bottom of my stomach. Part of me wanted to indulge in the possibility that he did.

"Looks like you're required somewhere else, Kevin. I wanted to say thank you for the invitation. It was quite the experience but its time for me to retire for the night." I gave him a small smile.

"You're leaving already? You just got here."

I giggled a little bit at his reaction. "I've been here for a few hours now, Kevin, I'm not sure if you could tell or not but this isn't where I fit in. Besides Ed and Eddy seem to be behaving themselves surprisingly well so there's no real reason for me to stay."

Kevin frowned. "Did you only come for them?"

Surprised by his words and change demeanor, I thought over what I said to make sure that I didn't offend him before considering the real reason I came. I probably would have still stayed home while Ed and Eddy tried to sneak in. "No, I guess the real reason I came was because you invited me, Kevin."

It took him a minute to process what I had said but once he got it, his usual vibrant smile returned.

"I uh-." Kevin was interrupted by someone grabbing his arm while mine was pulled back.

"Kevin, I've been calling you for like five minutes now dude." Nazz scolded while dragging him to a large circle of people.

"Double D." I looked up at Eddy. "Did he give you any problems? Because if he did , I'm taking you straight him and then making sure Jughead never plays football ever again."

My heart warmed by Eddy's protectiveness but I shook my head. It wasn't unusual for he and Ed to remind me how they'd somehow end up murdering someone if they upset me. They've been like this ever since we met those many years ago and every time it never failed to remind me how amazing these two are to me.

I wrapped my arm around his waist and gave it a light squeeze. "Thank you for your consideration and offer, Eddy. I don't that'll be necessary because Kevin's been nothing but a gentleman to me. He even brought me some juice." I held up my cup to his nose. "Its apple."

I watched Eddy's composure soften up and he laughed a little, pushing my cup out of his face. "Only you'd be excited to have juice at a party." Eddy threw his arm over my shoulders and smiled at me. "How about one party game then you, me, and Ed go to your place for movies?"

"Are you sure you want to go that, Eddy? What about Nazz?" I teased once I caught her watching Eddy and I.

"Good call about her by the way Double D." Together we started to walk over to where they were about to start playing. "She can't get enough of me and soon she'll be running for more." I rolled my eyes at how fast Eddy switched from sweet to arrogant with a few words. We got to the group and took a seat next to him before he spoke up again. "She can wait though, I've got a girl that's even more important that will always come first." Eddy rubbed the back of his neck and didn't even bother to look at me.

"Aw Eddy, those may just be the sweetest thing you've ever said to me."

"Yeah whatever, Sockhead. Don't get used to hearing stuff like that, I got an imagine to keep up." I playfully swatted his arm before turning my attention to Nazz who was explaining the rules of the game to everyone.

Playing seven minutes in heaven was pretty interesting. Most of the pairs were fairly innocent with the occasional bizarre one. For example, someone got paired with one of Rolf's chickens that settled in the circle. Eventually the bottle made its way to me. Gulping, I nervously spun the bottle. Maybe probability would be on my side and it'd at least land on someone that I knew. I anxiously watched while the bottle came to a stop. I was scared to see who it was but nonetheless looked up.

It had landed between Nathan and Kevin. The two looked at the bottle and then to each other before Nathan grew a large smile on his face while Kevin narrowed his eyes.

"Yelp, it looks like its me, Kev. Now if you'd just excuse me." The teal haired teenager started to get up, only to be roughly pulled down by Kevin. I watched the two, curiously. What was going on?

"Over my dead body man." Kevin swiftly got up and took my hand, leading me to the designated closet.

"You got seven minutes Boxhead!" I heard Eddy yell before the door closed. The combination of the darkness and being ushered into the closet disorientated me for a moment. However when I was able to adjust to the situation, I was very happy it was dark. I found myself in Kevin's arms due to the little space we had. His arms were around my waist and my hands were pressed against his chest. My lips pressed together and I tried to think about what we could possibly do in this situation. I wanted to say something to break the tension but Kevin beat me to it.

"Are you dating Eddy?"

His question caught me by surprise. "What? No, what made you think that?"

"I uh heard what he said to you when you guys sat down so I just thought…"

"Oh." It was weird that Kevin would even care about that but I brushed it off. "Well I'm not in a relationship of that kind of with Eddy. Its more of a brother sister bond, I suppose."

"Cool so you're not dating anyone right now?"

"No I'm not but why does it matter, Kevin?" I couldn't see where he was going with this conversation.

"It means that I still have a chance." One of Kevin's hands found a place on my hips while the other cupped my cheek. Being nervous didn't fully explain what I felt at the moment. Questions and thoughts bounced around in my mind.

What was happening? Why was it happening? What did Kevin mean he still had a chance? Why was he acting so strange? What convinced me to actually come to a party? How in the world did I end up in a closet with the Kevin Barr?

I was so lost in thought that I momentarily forgot the situation I was in until Kevin turned my head to face him. It was too dark to actually see him but I tried to focus on whatever I could.

"Can I kiss you?" He whispered to me. His grip on me tightened, pulling me even close to his body. My heart hammered against my chest so fast that I was afraid that it'd come out.

My hands curled into fists, balling up a bit of his shirt in between my fingers. "Mhm." I weakly nodded my head, not entirely believing the situation I was in. I was just moments away from kissing Kevin Barr, football star. Kevin tilted my head up while he gently lowered his lips to press against mine. My heart fluttered and my stomach was tying itself in knots. I was putty in his arms. He slowly moved his lips against mine, leading the way due to my inexperience.

I closed my eyes, wanting to just be swap away in the current. This was a new sensation for me. Having my first kiss with Kevin was going to be something that I'd always remember. It was pleasantly nice even if it wasn't under the best circumstances.

Eventually Kevin pulled away and rested his forehead against mine, the both of us breathless. I couldn't exactly place the feelings I got when I looked into Kevin's eyes in the dimly lit closet but for the lack of better words, I felt warm and fuzzy inside. However the feeling lessened when I remembered that this was only momentarily. Kevin would revert back to this usual self in the morning once the alcohol was out of his system. It'd go back to accidental glances in the halls and nothing else. I shouldn't get attached, I tried to convince my self. Falling for the popular jock would only lead me to hurt feelings and embarrassment . I needed to come to my senses before this developed into something even more complex.

"Kevin, I don't -"

"I like you, Edda. I like you a lot. I know I should have asked you this before but will you be my girlfriend?"

Kevin was just full of surprises today. I wanted to accept but deep down inside I knew that it wouldn't work out very well. "I-I mean I'm shocked, Kevin. I never would have thought you'd feel that way towards me. As much as I'd like to accept, I um I'm going to have to say no." I felt his body slacken against me.

"Why?"

The tone of his voice was sad and defeated. Something about it made me want to reassure him. "I just think that…I mean given that…" Why was this so hard for me? I didn't know why the correct words wouldn't come out of my mouth. "Please try to understand my decision, Kevin. If it's alright with you Kevin, I think it'd be better to talk about this under better circumstances. Maybe we could talk about it tomorrow morning?"

I waiting for some sort of response. I was nervous to see what he would do or say about the situation.

"Alright but let me at least walk you home later?"

I smiled, he truly was a gentleman through an through. "I'd love that, Kevin."

The door slam open and I involuntarily jumped back, startled by the sudden movement.

"Double D! Are you ok? Eddy said you were in there for too long. I thought you were lost in another dimension like in "Closet Portal"!" Ed grabbed me, nearly crushing my tiny body in his arms. Chicken feathers littered his shirt and jacket and if I wasn't mistaken, there was one in his pocket.

"Did he try anything, D?" Eddy came up behind us. He glared at Kevin who was now exiting the closet, looking very irritated.

"He was still the perfect gentleman, Eddy. We just talked, that's all." I squeaked. The heat rose up to my cheeks again when I thought about what happened. It probably wasn't best to tell Eddy what actually happened. He looked at me suspiciously before just nodding his head. I struggled to free myself from Ed's grip. The lovable oaf was still clinging on to me, scared that he might have lost me. "Oh before you go Eddy, I just wanted to tell you that I'll be heading home now. Ed! Will you please let go of me?" I frustratedly scolded him, making him reluctantly let go.

"Ok, let's go then." Eddy began to walk towards the front door but Nathan caught his attention before he could get too far.

"Hey Eddy, Nazz is looking for you!" Eddy looked at me with a troubled look on his face. I could tell that he wanted to go but at the same time he wanted to keep his promise that I'd come first.

"Double D, just give me like two minutes and -"

I laughed. "It's fine, Eddy. I can go home by myself just fine. I don't live that far so you and Ed can stay. Enjoy the party but not too much ok?" I sternly pointed my finger at the boys, warning them.

"Yeah yeah."

"Ok Double D…"

Both my boys nodded their head but whether or not they'd actually keep what I said in mind was the real question. I hugged both of them good night before I weaved my way through the crowds to get to the front door. The noise of the partying was muffled once the door closed. I stood there wondering if I should have told Kevin I was leaving or if I should just wait for him here. A gust of wind blew by, making a chill run down my spine. I wrapped my arms around myself. I should probably head home, I'd seen him in the morning. I only took a few steps before a jacket was tightly wrapped around me.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Kevin! You scared me." I put my hand over my heart, trying to calm it down. Kevin smiled, shaking his head.

"You trying to sneak away from me, Double D?" He adjusted his jacket so it would properly hang over my shoulders. It was many sizes too big for me but I couldn't deny that it was very warm. "Because if you are, you're not gonna get very far."

"Its only a short walk to my house, Kevin. You don't need to give me your jacket, you'll be cold."

"Just take it, Double D. Like you said its not that far besides it looks good on you." Kevin smiled at me before taking my hand. "Come on, let's get you home."

Together we made our way across the street. It didn't take us long to reach my door step. When I looked at how dark and life less my house was, I couldn't help but feel lonely. I didn't want my time with Kevin to end. I wanted to live the fantasy for as long as I could, even if I knew it'd only make it harder to let go. Reality wasn't something to be ignored.

Kevin was going to come back to his sense eventually. It was the sad truth and I had to come to terms with it.

I slightly frowned and carefully began to take his jacket off. "Thank you -" Before I could even finish my sentence, Kevin tugged his jacket back on me. "Kevin?"

He didn't say anything, just looked at our hands. He enveloped mine in his and gave it a light squeeze. "Keep it for me." Kevin pressed his lips against my hand and smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow." With those being his last words, Kevin let go and walked back to his house.

Blankly, I made my way to my room, wondering what exactly happen tonight. I neatly put my shoes where they were suppose to be before tossing myself on to my bed.

Kevin wanted to see me again. I smiled to myself. Being the true hormonal teenager I was, I thrashed around in bed absolutely giddy.

This was exciting but what if it was a joke?

My smiled swiped itself off my face as it dawned on me.

What if it was all a game being played on me?

What do you guy think? This chapter gave me a hard time in writing and editing it but hoped you guys liked it c:  
Your feedback is always welcome


	3. Chapter 3

As expected, I spent the night tossing and turning in my bed.

What if this was just a game he and his friends came up with? I mean, I wasn't very popular at school with having Ed and Eddy as friends. Plus toying with the school's nerd was something I've grown accustom to.

Maybe I shouldn't go to see him later. It'd save me from the humiliation and embarrassment. There was no way that Kevin would actually feel that way. Why would he want a dork like me? There were girls who would practically throw themselves at him everyday. Besides even if he did, I couldn't compare to Nazz.

The reality of the situation was hard to accept after yesterday night but there was nothing I could do to change it.

I never would have thought Kevin would be the one to be involved in such petty games but to be fair he didn't exactly like Ed, Eddy and I back when we were kids. I knew that he and Eddy weren't very civil but like I said before I always thought that he and I had some sort of friendship. I frowned a little, or at least that was what I wanted to believe.

After letting myself drift away with my own thoughts, I couldn't help but think about the what if. What if he really did mean what he said?

I turned on to my side and looked at the letterman jacket that was neatly folded on my chair. I was going to have to give it back to him. The sooner I did, the sooner I could move on from this. As much as I wanted to stay inside and hide away from my problems, I decided against it. I had to be brave and face Kevin myself. It'd be better that way. I could at least have some dignity doing so.

I neatly pulled my hat over my head and went on with my morning routine before getting dressed.

In my head, I was going to walk straight to Kevin's house, hand him his jacket and apologize before just walking away. It was simple, it was easy, but I stalled myself. I did all the chores that I deemed needed to be done before even touching his jacket. I neatly put it in a paper bag with a thank you note before I slowly made my way to his house.

My heart was pounding against my chest as I slowly brought my knuckles up to knock on his front door. There was a crash and a chorus of footsteps that raced towards the door.

"Hey, Double D." Kevin opened the door, slightly out of breathe. "I thought I was going to come to you."

Kevin had opened the door, wearing just his shorts. I could see every detail that was etched into his body from playing sports. It was totally inappropriate for me to stare but it was hard to look away. I shook my head and blushed, shoving the bag into his chest. I couldn't get swept away now. "I just wanted to give this back to you, Kevin. Thank you for everything you did. Have a nice day!" I sped through my words, wanting to get this over with already. Hopefully Kevin would understand everything I said. Turning on my heel, I turned around to go back to my house when Kevin grabbed my wrist before I could get too far.

"Hey, where you going speedster? Weren't we suppose to talk today?"

"We were but after some logical thinking, Kevin, I think that it'd probably be best if we went back to how we were before."I didn't even look his in the eyes when I said that. I was scared to see how he'd react.

"What? Why? Was it Eddy? What did he say-" The volume of Kevin's voice increased with every word and I was worried that the whole cul de sac was going to hear us.

"Maybe we could talk about this inside, Kevin."

He stopped talking and just nodded, stepping aside so I could come in. Surprisingly, it was very clean inside. It was like there wasn't even a party here yesterday. I wondered how long it took to clean up.

I took a seat on the couch while Kevin sat on the coffee table across from me. It was intimidating, having him stare at me. I felt small over his gaze and as a result I began to wring my hands together on my lap.

"Double D -"

"Kevin - " We both spoke at the same time. I couldn't help but smile a little, even Kevin smiled before gesturing for me to go first. I took a deep breathe and continued on. "I assure you that Eddy had nothing to do with my decision, Kevin. I'm not quite sure how to put this but I don't think you and I are a good combination. You're popular and everyone loves you, you're the school's star athlete. Then there's me. I'm plain. I'm a nerd. I'm a dork. I even tried to convince myself that this was all a joke… But what I'm trying to say is that you could have any girl you wanted and she'd look amazing by your side. So why would you choose me?"

I looked down to the floor, I didn't think that this was going to be so hard. I felt terrible, the reality of the situation hit hard. He was everything while I was nothing. My self esteem couldn't have been any lower at this moment.

"Is that what you think?" Kevin's voice was low and I didn't even dare to look at him. My hands began to hurt from all the friction of rubbing them together. "You're saying that I could have any girl I wanted. Well funny thing is the one that I want is sitting in front of me." Kevin gently lifted my head up to look at him. His green eyes molted themselves into mine. Afterwards he untangled my hands and held them in his. My first reaction was to pull away but he held them tight. " I really like you. You drive me crazy and I can't stop thinking about you, Double D. Its probably hard to believe but I've liked you for a long time but I just didn't know how to tell you. You were always around the other two. I know that we haven't always been on the best terms but this isn't a joke. I'm dead serious and I just want a chance. Just one and I'll try to make you as happy as I can, I promise."

I was definitely awestruck to say the least. I didn't know what to say, let alone do. Kevin stared at me with hope in his eyes that I would say yes. For one in my life, my brain was coming up blank and I just nodded my head.

Kevin's face instantly lit and he smiled so wide that it looked like it hurt. He shot up from his seat and raised his arms up like he just won a boxing match. I giggled and watched him jump around the living room.

"You look happy, Kevin." I teased.

"Happy doesn't even describe it, babe." Kevin pulled me up from the couch and wrapped his arms around my waist. My cheeks grew hot, this would take some time getting used to. "Wait til Nazz hears about this."

My smile fell short. What was I going to tell Eddy? I was dating his sworn enemy and childhood bully. He was going to be so mad. I frowned, tears developing in my eyes. I didn't want to lose one of my best friends.

"Don't cry, I won't tell Nazz. I won't tell anyone!" Kevin stopped talking for a moment to notice my expression and he grew frantic.

"What about Eddy? What am I going to tell him?" I whispered. "I want to tell him but I'm scared that he wouldn't want to be my friend anymore."

Kevin nodded, his expression turned serious. "Its up to you, babe. You know him the best and if you want us to be a secret, I understand."

Saying that I didn't consider that option would have been a lie but I shook my head. "I don't want to hide. I'm not ashamed to be with you, Kevin. " I saw him smile. "I'll tell Eddy and deal with whatever happens next because I want to give this a try."

Kevin gave me a light squeeze and gently kissed my forehead. "Whatever happens I'll be right behind you." I smiled and nodded, he looked at me embarrassed.

"Sorry, a guy's gotta eat. How about we go out for lunch and learn about each other?"

"I'd like that Kevin."

"Cool, let me just get changed and then we can hit the road. I know this sweet diner that's not too far from here." Kevin raced upstairs, promising to be back in a few minutes. I took my seat on the couch again and decided to check my phone.

I had gotten a text from Eddy : Hey Sockhead. Movie night, come over later. Bring snacks.

I thought about it, it wasn't the best situation to bring up the topic of Kevin and I but it'd have to do. There was nothing worse than pushing off a problem that needs to be tended to. It'd only make things worse and unnecessarily complicated.

I felt horrible for even thinking about not telling my best friends that I had gotten my first boyfriend. They've been there for me since the day I moved into the cul de sac. They deserved to know, I just hoped that our friendship was strong enough to withstand this.

I messaged Eddy back and told him that I'd be there after I took care of some errands.

"Ready to go?" Kevin's head popped up in my peripheral vision. His trademark red cap was what caught my attention first. Startled, I jumped up out of my seat.

"Kevin!"

He laughed and took my hand in his. "Sorry babe, I couldn't help myself. Let's go, I'm starving."

I followed Kevin into his garage and watched him climb on to his motorcycle. The blood drained from my face and I started to get nervous. I had completely forgotten that Kevin's mode of transportation was death on two wheels. "Hop on."

"This can't be very safe." I inched closer to the bike, taking in the lack of seat belts, airbags, and doors.

"The safest place you could be is with me, Double D." Kevin carefully put the helmet on my head, cautious of my hat. "Hold on tight."

I did what I was told and climbed on to the motorcycle, wrapping my arms around Kevin's waist as best as I could. Kevin revved the engine and took off. If it were even possible, I tightened my grip on Kevin as the wind blew against us. I could feel Kevin laughing.

"This is hardly funny, Kevin." I slightly lessened my hold on him, not finding my discomfort very funny.

"Sorry." Kevin chuckled, his tone of voice wasn't every apologetic. He took one of my hands and readjusted it to where it was before. "Just thought you were being cute, that's all." I blushed and leaned my head against his back. If I closed my eyes, I suppose this wasn't so bad. Oddly enough, the nausea and panic that I expected myself to have wasn't present. It was after a few minutes, Kevin slowly stopped the motorcycle. "We're here."

I opened my eyes and took in the small diner in front of me. I remembered walking past it a few times as I walked home from school. I never actually been inside though. "It looks promising."

"If you want to go inside, you're gonna have to let me go." I realized that I still had my arms around Kevin and quickly let go. The muscles in my arms arched a little from holding on to him so tight. I climbed off and tried to take off the helmet while Kevin parked his motorcycle. It was hard taking off the helmet without pulling my hat but I managed. My head felt free again. Kevin put the helmet on the seat and together we walked inside. The door chimed and we were quickly seated at a booth. "How was the ride?"

"It was surprisingly really nice." I admitted.

"Good, you're gonna have to get used to it because you're not going to be walking home alone anymore." I was taken my surprise. I never thought Kevin actually noticed those times he sped past me after school. Of course Ed and Eddy would somehow managed to get detention during the day so I'd have to go home by myself after my extracurricular activities.

"Can I take your order?" A familiar voice pulled me out of my thoughts and I looked up from the menu to see Nathan. There was a smirk on his face as he looked from me to Kevin. I glanced over to Kevin and smile when I saw him with his hands over his face. I had to admit, he looked adorable when he was embarrassed. "Well? I don't have all day, people."

"Oh um I'll have the house soup please." I picked to the one that I wanted on the menu.

"I'll have the usual." Kevin looked over to me with a concerned look on his face. "Is that really all you want? You could have anything you want, you know."

I smile at his concern. "I'm positive, I don't eat that much anyway, Kevin."

Kevin nodded but gave a strange nod and look towards Nathan before he left. I decided not to pay it too much attention, it was probably just a guy thing. I think I even saw Ed and Eddy doing it from time to time.

"So lets get to know each other." Kevin caught my attention again with a smile. "What do you like to do for fun?" We just went back and forth from there even Nat joined us when he was on his break. I got to listen to some of Kevin's embarrassing stories. It felt like hours passed by and I didn't notice that my soup was all gone until I tried to sip a spoon full of nothing. Kevin seemed to notice too and we laughed together .

"For the lady." Nathan came out of nowhere and placed a rather large sundae in front of me.

I looked at him, confused. "I think there was a mistake, I didn't order this, Nathan."

"Yeahh but someone else did so bye and stop calling me Nathan, makes me feel like an old prune. It's Nat." Alright so as Nat left the booth, I caught his point to Kevin.

"Aw Kevin you didn't have to."

"I'm just happy I found out that you like sundae before it come to the table." Kevin rubbed the back of his neck and smiled. I smiled back, it was really sweet of him. If this was how being in a relationship was like, I liked it. I looked down at the sundae, there was no way I was going to be able to finished this by myself. I took a spoonful and held it up for Kevin. He looked at me with surprise.

I blushed, I guess this was kind of strange. "I thought we could share."

Kevin slowly slid lower into the booth and covered his face with his hands, groaning. "You're too cute for your own good." I heard him mutter.

"She's a keeper, man!" Nat yelled from the kitchen. I laughed, part of me wanted to stay like this but I knew that I'd have to tell Ed and Eddy later.

What did you guys think? Please let me know, your feedback is always appreciated c:


	4. Chapter 4

After lunch, Kevin drive me back home. He parked his bike in the drive way and walked me to the front door. "You really are a gentleman, Kevin. Thank you for taking me out for lunch." I smiled at him.

"Anytime, babe." I blushed at his nickname for me. "Is it ok if I uh call you sometime?"

"Of course, give me just a moment." I dashed inside the house to get a post it and a pen. I neatly wrote down my cell phone number on it before handing it to Kevin.

"Cool." Kevin smiled and kissed the top of my head. "I'll call you sometime, Edda." He said before going back to his bike to go home. I waved goodbye to him before going back inside. I sank down along side of the door.

Everything that was happening had to be a dream. I somehow managed to find my very first boyfriend and just had had my first date.

I pulled my hat over my head and stomped my feet on the carpet a little. All of this was very exciting but the excitement slowly died down when I realized that I'd have to tell my best friends.

It wasn't like I didn't want to tell them, I wanted to tell them more than anyone else in the world but I was scared. I was scared of what they would think of me. I was more worried about what Eddy would think. As we got older, Ed and I smoothed out our relationships with everyone in the cul de sac but Eddy and Kevin never really got along with each other. There was the mutual sense of leaving each other alone but they never could have a civil conversation with each other. And now I was currently dating our childhood bully. I frowned, I could only imagine what they would do. I didn't want to lose my friends but I didn't want to hide something so important from them either.

I sat on the floor, trying to think about how I could tell them that would have the least amount of damage. My head began to ache after a while but then there was a couple pounds on my door that snapped me out of it. I got up and dusted myself off before opening the door to see who it was.

"Double D!" Ed quickly grabbed me and hoisted me up over his shoulder. "Hurry its about to start!"

I barely had time to close the door before Ed started to run towards Eddy's house. "What's about to start, Ed?"

"The Void!" Ed kicked Eddy's room door open, making Eddy yell at him about being careful with his stuff but he was too excited to watch one of his favorite movies to really care. "I got her, Eddy! Can we watch now?"

Ed gently put me down and dashed over to the tv to sit right in front of it.

"What took you so long to come over, Sockhead? Me and Ed were waiting for hours." I nervously looked between my two friends. The fear in me was eating away my courage as time went by. It was now or never and as much as I wanted to choose never, this was something that had to be done.

"I have something to tell you guys." I started to wring my hands against each other, there was no telling how they would react. Ed managed to pull his eyes away from the screen to give me all of his attention while Eddy looked at me with all of his. For the first time in our long friendship, I felt alienated from them. I didn't feel like a part of the trio anymore. I was so scared of what they would say or think that tears started to collect in my eyes. "I-I wanted to tell you that-." As I tried to talk, a single tear fell down my cheek. This caught their attention, genuine concern etched into their faces.

"Double D?"

"What happen?"

I took a couple deep breathes and tried to calm myself down. "I have a boyfriend and I'm afraid you guys will hate me because of it." I said between hiccups and sniffles.

"Why? What did he do?" Eddy instantly blamed him without even knowing who he was.

"We'd never hate you, Double D." Ed's words warmed my heart and eased the anxiety inside of me a bit. He moved toward me and took one of my hands in his and gave me a light squeeze. I smiled a little, wiping my face with one of my sleeves.

"Who is he, Edda?" Eddy looked at me with a look of determination. "He's going to pay for whatever he did to make you cry."

I frowned and looked at the ground. "He didn't do anything to me. He's treated me very well and nicely, Eddy. I'm scared that you wont want to be my friend anymore after you find out who he is."

"Who is he?"

"I'm dating Kevin Barr." I finally said it but I didn't feel any relief. I looked between the two of them, Ed held a face of indifference while Eddy was frozen with shock and disbelief. I focused on Eddy because I knew that he would have the biggest reaction. "I'm dating Kevin Barr." I said more quietly this time, as if I was making my final decision on the subject. I stared at Eddy, bracing myself for whatever he was going to say and do. I watched his whole demeanor seemingly melt his shock away before he shot up from his bed and stormed out the door. "Where are you going, Eddy?" I ran after him with Ed a few steps behind me. He stormed out to the cul de sac and towards Kevin's house. "Eddy, what are you doing?" I ran after him, already out of breathe from trying to keep up with his longer legs. "Eddy!" I called after him again and again but he didn't answer me. He just charged towards Kevin's front door.

Eddy banged on Kevin's door with so much force that I thought that it was going to break. I tried to grab his hand from hitting the door again but Eddy pushed me away. I staggered back, shocked. Ed put his hands on my shoulders, his expression was unusually serious. I've never seen Eddy this angry before and it honestly scared me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, man!" Kevin came out of his house but before he could get a reply, Eddy grabbed the front of his shirt and shoved him into the door frame.

"What do you think you're doing huh? She's too good for you, Barr. You think it'll be funny to break her heart? I want to fucking see you try." Eddy screamed in Kevin's face, anger wasn't enough to fully explain what he was portraying.

"Get off me, man." Kevin tried to budge Eddy to get off of him but it was no use, Eddy's hold on his shirt was firm. "I said fucking get off me!" With a hard shove, Kevin harshly shoved Eddy on to the front lawn". What the hell is your problem!" Kevin roughly straightened out his shirt and glared at Eddy. "She can do whatever she wants, see who ever she wants! You don't know anything about me or how I feel about her." Kevin shouted, his own temper rising.

With all the shouting, everyone in the cul de sac came out of their homes to see what all the commotion was all about.

Eddy got up off the ground and closed the distance between them and got into Kevin's face. "My problem is that I don't believe a word you say, Barr. There's no damn way after everything you did, you just suddenly like Edda! Don't make me laugh. If you think you can play some kind of sick game on her, you better think again because it ends here or I'll made it end here."

I watched the two of them, torn between my loyalties to my best friend and my developing feelings for my boyfriend. "Can the both of you just stop it!" I yelled at them but it was meaningless. The two of them ignored me and continued to glared at each other.

"Do something about it." Kevin made up his mind and Eddy swiftly connected his right fist into his cheek. I gasped and tried to rush in between the two of them before it got any worse but Ed stopped me.

"Its not safe, Double D!" I looked at him before looking back to Eddy and Kevin. So much happened the few seconds I took my eyes off of them. Kevin and Eddy were exchanging blows with each other. Blood and bruises were spread out around their bodies as they aimed to connected their fists to the other. Eventually Kevin had Eddy pinned to the ground.

"Eddy!" Worried about my other best friend, I tried to run towards them. This time I managed to loosen Ed's grip and free myself.

"Double D!" I rushed towards them, catching one of Kevin's arms before it drove itself downward. "Stop it!" I cried, tears collecting in your eyes. I thought that this time they actually heard me but I were proven wrong when Kevin used his free hand to roughly shove me backwards on to my side. I cried out a little as the concrete grinded against my arm. This sparked a new flame in Eddy. He managed to kicked Kevin off of him and got up from the ground. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Ed rushing towards me but I turned my attention back to Eddy and Kevin. As I watched Eddy charge towards Kevin, I scrambled to my feet and run in between them before Ed could grab me.

I didn't exactly know what I was going to do, jumping between them, I wasn't as strong or big but I hoped it would stop them.

I jumped in front of Kevin, standing firm as I faced Eddy. Unfortunately I calculated the timing wrong and found myself thrown on to the ground. Eddy hit me instead, the shock overtook the pain of my cheek.

"Double D!" Ed was the loudest voice out of everyone. He stormed over to me, harshly pushing Eddy and Kevin out of his way. I brought a shaky hand up to my cheek and gently glided my finger tips over my skin. I winced, the pain finally registering to me. Not only did my cheek throb and hurt but I also felt something glide down my left arm. In my distraught state, I looked down towards my arm and found it all scratched up. At first I had no idea how that happened but then I remembered Kevin had pushed me off of him. "Double D, are you ok?"

"I-I'm fine, Ed." My voice was quiet. I said it to reassure Ed but I felt like I said it more to reassure myself. I tried to get up but my legs didn't move a muscle, there was no power in me at them moment. "Can you help me up, Ed?" He nodded and gently took my arm, carefully pulling me up to my feet with my good arm.

"Edda…"

"Edda…"

Both Eddy and Kevin called out to me but I couldn't bare to look at either one of them. I looked away from them, the tears falling from my face again. I didn't want to admit it but I felt sick to my stomach just looking at them. Their animosity towards towards each other really shook and scared me.

"I want to go home, Ed." I looked up to him, clinging on to him like my life depended on it. I could feel everyone's eyes on me and nothing made me more uncomfortable. I just wanted to hide away from everyone.

Thankfully Ed nodded his head, he picked me up and started to walk towards my house.

"Edda wait!" Kevin spoke up again and jogged over to us but Ed held me away from him.

"Leave Double D alone! She doesn't need you right now." It surprised everyone to see Ed like this. The usual lovable Ed never looked angrier in his life. With that being said, Ed continued to walk towards my house. Everyone in the cul de sac was either shocked or surprised, perhaps even both by what just happened. Besides our confrontation with Eddy's brother, we never have anything this serious happen before. As Ed rushed to take me home, I caught a glimpse of Eddy.

He looked at me with a blank expression but I could see how much he was hurting inside. He never meant to hurt me.

Once we were inside, Ed carefully sat me down on the couch. "Thank you Ed. You're always there for me when I need it the most." I smiled at him, feeling a little better with him around.

"You're my best friend, Double D." That was all he said but honestly that was all he needed to say. I smiled and nodded your head, a few more tears running down my face. Everyone thought Ed was dumb because of the way he carried himself but he honestly was very observant. He always knew just what to say and when to say it to make me feel better.

-;-;-;-;-

When Ed went home, I decided to take a shower. I felt dirty. I quickly cleaned myself up and stepped out of the shower to dry and bandage my wounds.

Afterwards I carefully climbed into bed but sleep didn't come. Like the night before I tossed and turned in bed but this time it wasn't because of excitement, it was because of anxiety and worry.

What was I going to do now?

Sorry about taking so long to update this, college is kicking my ass a little, so many essays T^T

But anyway what did you guys think? I have to admit, this chapter was hard for me to write but was it exciting, dramatic, weird? Please let me know, your opinion is always welcome and appreciated.


End file.
